mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Wiseman
, |family= The United States Government (Ward of the State) |occupation= , Lumberyard Worker |affiliation= Marvel High School |team(s)= |fightingstyle= Rip-Roaring Chainsaw Style |debut= Roar! A Prickly Situation to Cut Through}} '''Justin Wiseman'|ジャスティン賢明|''Jasutin kenmei''}} is a soon to be , aspiring to become a and attend Marvel High School, one of the best schools in all of America. Prior to enrolling into Marvel High School, Justin was a ward of the state and shuffled around orphanages all across the country. Due to his strong will and lack of guidance, Justin was a troublemaker from birth. Viewing himself as a monster due to his inability to connect with others, a chance encounter with Dylan Jackson changed his view on the world and on himself, pushing him forward onto the path of hero-hood. Due to an unfortunate set of circumstances, Justin is viewed almost universally by women as being a pervert. He tends to say exactly the wrong thing to females and gets incredibly uncomfortable around them. Appearance Justin is a tall, strongly built student from Montana. His hair is dark blue-black, and his eyes are a bright, vibrant green that grows even more brightly lit when he expends more energy than normal. He always wears cheap clothing, such as t-shirts, his jean jacket, and blue jeans. He wears specially made shoes that allow his chainsaw blades to slip through without damaging the shoe itself. He wears works gloves that have also been specifically made for his hands. Dangling from his chest is a rip cord that peeks out from his shirt at all times. He carries a set of modified roller skates with him at all times, and his backpack is stuffed with maintenance gear and tools. Personality Justin is headstrong, straightforward, and all nonsense. Enjoying fighting as much as he enjoys heroing, Justin is a tossup between a hero and an anti-hero. With his wildly violent and often feared Quirk, Texas Chainsaw, he rarely enjoys the cheers of others when he pops onto the scene, often being confused as a villain. However, Justin is a good-hearted person at his core, trying his best to live up to the ideals that a person can change how others view them by changing the things they want to change themselves. He hates the idea of destiny and fate and will always go against the grain in order to fight normalized ideals. Relationships Justin has gone through most of his life without meaningful relationships to others, being shuffled around the system too often for him to connect with anyone. He idolizes heroes and their ability to help anyone, even if they are someone without a history like Justin. Abilities Physical Prowess Justin's physical strength has been honed through manual labor and rigorous body maintenance. As such, he is at peak physical condition for a worker, being very physically strong and resilient to being worn out. Being part machine, his strength and stamina aren't prone to wearing down after a long day's work, only getting more 'warmed up' the more his engine works. As long as Justin has energy to burn, he can operate at top status. However, Justin is not a trained fighter and has no martial arts ability to speak of. In combat, he relies on his chainsaw blades to beat back his enemies, forcing them to submit or beating them into submission with flail-like chains. Quirk Justin's quirk is the aptly named Texas Chainsaw, a Transformation Quirk inherited through his mother's blade generation quirk and his father's engine physiology quirk. Through the mix of these two quirks, Justin can create and control chainsaws across his body, normally grown on his arms, legs, and most notably, his head. His head creates a full chainsaw with a demonic mouth and face, giving him the nickname Chainsaw Massacre Demon. Justin has long carried a grudge and self-loathing due to the monstrous nature of his quirk and the public's preconception that it makes him seem like a villain. Of special note, the chains on his arms and head can be altered to only inflict spinning blunt attacks instead of cutting into the everyday person. Super Moves Justin hasn't demonstrated any special moves or modifications yet. Stats Equipment Justin wears special gloves and boots made by the government to allow his chainsaw quirk to be transformed into without destroying his work gear. However, they have not yet offered modified clothing that does the same, leading to Justin's shredded clothing and penchant to only wear disposable, cheap clothes. Battles and Events Trivia Behind the Scenes Justin's design, the inspiration for high flying maneuvers, and perverted attitude are inspired by Itsuki Minami from Air Gear. Justin's chainsaw quirk and movement abilities are a fusion of ideas from Soul Eater's Giriko, Ikki from Air Gear, and Chainsaw Man's Denji. Quotes References Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Transformation Quirk Users